


You Should Forgive The People That Have Wronged You, But Only Because You Deserve Peace

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: MCYT Shorts [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Fluff, I guess???, If You Squint - Freeform, No Smut, Not a ship, Other, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), super short and shitty lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Based off off Tommy's stream where he gets trapped in the prison. Do I need to say any more??-I do not mind if any CC sees this but I do not want this work shoved in their faces. Please do not show this to the CCs without clear, explicit and enthusiastic permission :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Philza and Awesamdude are only mentioned lol, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), because shipping minors is weirdchamp
Series: MCYT Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	You Should Forgive The People That Have Wronged You, But Only Because You Deserve Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Dream Apologist and thus this is different than the rest.  
> plus its really short and shitty so here you go :)  
> ALSO:  
> THIS IS NOT A SHIP THANK YOU VERY MUCH :D

Dream sat in the furthest corner of the small cell, as far away from Tommy as possible, just to give the teen some comfort. Meanwhile, Tommy had been yelling into the lava for Sam and Philza, or anyone, to let him out.

He received a message from Sam on his communicator, telling him that there was a security breach and that he might have to sit tight for some time, and maybe even a few days. The sounds of TNT echoed from the surface, shocking both him, and somehow Dream at the same time.

Tommy’s eyes widened, and he stepped away from the lava wall, as Dream watched him.

“SAM! SAM! HELP!” 

Dream frowned, “Tommy, there’s a security breach. No one’s coming until it’s dealt with.”

“Fuck off!” Tommy snapped, and turned back to the covered entrance of the cell, “PHILZA! PHIL! DAD!”

“Tommy-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“...”

The teen stepped away from the lava and sat down, still far away from Dream, or as far away as he could be. The obsidian was cold, he observed, and he literally didn’t have a jacket.

He felt some sort of a warm fabric cover him and looked up with wide eyes to see Dream giving him his jacket, leaving the older man in just a plain white t-shirt and sweats. The jacket may have been slightly grimy, but it was warm.

“I told you, Tommy. I’m trying to change,” Dream said as he sat back down in the far corner of the cell, “You don’t have to forgive me. I don’t expect you to. But I want you to at least acknowledge that.”

The two spent the rest of their time together in silence, talking only when they felt it was necessary, and sometimes when they were dividing food amongst themselves.

What Dream said was food for thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Be safe, and hope you enjoyed


End file.
